I Will Catch you when you fall
by Seine Prinzessin
Summary: Hugo /OC. Hugo is married to Anna, a girl he grew up with. He is enlisted in the War and ends up killing those Gestapo Officers. Anna is beat by German Nazis, she runs and ends upmeets Hugo in the woods and now the Basterds have one extra Nazi killer.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Basterds. i do however own Anna. Sorry if the German is a bit off. i'm still learning.**

**"Sie durfen jetzt die Braut Kussen (You may no kiss the bride.)" The best words besides "Ich mache (I do.) spoken all day. Hugo kissed me gently but with so much passion it about knocked me over.**

"Kommen Sie Frau Stiglitz mit. Ich believe es gibt Wein und Kuchen warten auf uns. (Come along Mrs. Stiglitz. I believe there is wine and cake waiting for us.)" Hugo whispered in my ear. I smiled up at him and kissed him.

"Ich glaube, Sie sind richtig Mr Stiglitz (I do believe you are right Mr. Stiglitz.)" We walked down the aisle, hand in hand.

That's the first thing that pops into my mind whenever I think about Hugo, the wedding was a few years ago but I still remember every detail. Now I am standing in front of the man I love in his god awful German Nazi uniform.

"Ich liebe dich (I love you.)" I whispered, not wanting him to walk out that door.

"Ich liebe dich auch (I love you too.)" He kissed me just as passionately as he did when we got married. This felt like the lost time I would see him. "Ich bin bald Haupt (I'll be home soon.)" He promised.

"Sie verbessern, oder ich trete Sie in den shins (You better or I will kick you in the shins.)" I threatened with a watery smile. He smiled back and kissed me again.

"Ich liebe dich (I love you.)" He said, putting his hat on. I got on my tiptoes and made sure it was straight.

"Ich liebe dich auch .(I love you too.)" He left and I slid down to the floor as the tears fell in waves. That's how I stayed until my mother came to check on me a few hours later.

"Sind Sie okay? (Are you okay?) She asked. I looked up at her with tears still running from my eyes like a faucet.

"Was, wenn er nicht zurückkommt? (What if he doesn't come back?) I asked her.

"Er wird. Sie haben gesehen, wie stark er ist. Außer hat ihm etwas, zu nach Hause zu kommen. (He will. You've seen how strong he is. Besides he has something to come home to.)" She reminded me.

"Was, wenn das nicht genug ist? (What if that isn't enough?)" She didn't have an answer, just a sad smile. She went into the kitchen and made dinner for us. My mom is truly my best friend. She is always there for me. As we ate dinner we talked about when I was younger and all the childhood memories she had of me. Before it got dark, she left to go home and take care of my father. It seems he contacted a cold. I cleaned the kitchen and did the dishes. When that was done I went to bed. It seemed so much bigger without Hugo with me. I slept on his side and inhaled his scent from the pillow. After a few hours I finally fell asleep.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

My father got even sicker from the cold he had. The Doctor said there wasn't anything we could do but to just make him comfortable. My father was devastated so I stayed with them to help my mother out like she did for me so many times before. My father kept getting worse and my mother was getting worse as well. She refused to eat. I would make it, but she never touched it.

"Sie müssen etwas essen. Bitte. (You have to eat something. Please.)" I practically begged.

"Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung. (I'm not in the mood.)" She answered in a monotone. She looked just as bad as my father looked. I left her at the table and went to sit with my father.

"Hallo mein schöner Stern. (Hello my beautiful Star.)" He said in an unusual for him raspy voice.

"Hallo Vater. (Hello Father.)" I kissed her cheek and took his hand.

"Sie wissen ich liebe dich nach rechts? (You know I love you right?)" He asked.

"Selbstverständlich weiß ich. (Of course I know.)"

"Gut wollte ich sicher sein. Ich wünsche Sie um Ihrer Mutter für mich kümmern. (Good I wanted to be sure. I want you to take care of your mother for me.)"

"Ich verspreche(I promise.)" Tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Wille gehen Sie erhalten Ihre Mutter für mich? (Will you go get your mother for me?)"

"Ja. (Yes.)" I got up and went to the doorway. "Mutter, Vater wünscht Sie. (Mother, Father wants you.)" She practically ran into the room. I went to walk out but my father called me back in.

"Kein Stern wünsche ich Sie dieses außerdem hören. (No Star I want you to hear this as well.)" He called out. I sat down next to the bed in the chair. "Ich erinnere mich, an als ich zuerst Hugo traf. Mein Gott erschrak er mich sogar wenig. Ich dachte, daß er im Begriff war, Sie oben zu schlagen, wenn Sie zwei zusammen blieben. Er tat das komplette gegenüber von. Er liebte mein Babymädchen. Erinnern sich Sie, an als wir zusammen am Trödelyard arbeiteten? (I remember when I first met Hugo. My god he even scared me a little. I thought he was going to beat you up if you two stayed together. He did the complete opposite. He loved my baby girl. Do you remember when we worked together at the junk yard?") He asked me.

"Ja. Wir hatten gerade verlobt und ich zog innen mit ihm um. (Yes. We had just gotten engaged and I moved in with him.)" I answered with a soft smile.

"Alle Kerle hatten vor ihm Angst. (All the guys were afraid of him.)" I remembered when he came home that night.

"Er sagte, daß der das erste mal war, riefen Sie ihn überhaupt Sohn an. Sie riefen ihn nie Sie Son-in-law an. Es war immer Sohn. Er sagte, daß es die zweite beste Sache in seinem Leben war. (He said that was the first time you ever called him son. You never called him you son-in-law. It was always son. He said it was the second best thing in his life.)"

"Zweitens? (Second?)" My mother asked.

"Er sagte, daß wir Sitzung die ersten waren. (He said us meeting was the first.)" I felt his hand tighten.

"Ich liebe dich beide soviel. Anna sorgen sich nicht Umarmung kommt nach Hause bald. (I love you both so much. Anna do not worry Hugo will come home soon.)" He rasped. Tears fell faster from both of our eyes.

"Wir lieben Sie auch. (We love you too.)" My mother answered, kissing him. We then watched as he took his last breath. I couldn't help but sob silently as I watched my mother clutch to my father's lifeless body. I silently stood up and went into the kitchen to call the doctor. He came over and took my father away.

My mother stayed in the bedroom and cried. I silently cried on the couch, not getting any sleep. When the sun came up I went to check on my mother. She was facing the door , eyes closed and blue lips. I quickly ran to her side and franticly searched for a pulse. I checked three times and broke down into sobs. Through my tears I saw the bottle of pills tipped on its side and a note.

'Lieber Anna, den

ich kenne, daß zu beschäftigen ist hart, beide Ihrer Eltern, die weg überschreiten, aber ich nicht mit dem Kennen Ihres Vaters leben kann bin tot. Ich weiß, daß Sie die gleiche Sache tun würden, wenn es Hugo war. Ich liebe dich und Sie bildete Ihren Vater und I, die glücklich und stolz sind. Wir überlassen alles Sie und Hugo. Ich weiß, daß er nach Hause bald kommt. Es tut mir leid tat ich dies Sie an. Ich liebe dich.

(Dear Anna

I know it will be hard to deal with both of your parents passing away but I can't live with knowing your father is dead. I know you would do the same thing if it were Hugo. I love you and you made both your father and I happy and proud. We leave everything to you and Hugo. I know he will come home soon. I'm sorry I did this to you. I love you.)" I started crying harder. I ran into the kitchen and called the doctor. He came in and took my mother away, the second time he took away someone close to me. I ran home and collapsed on my bed. I grabbed one of Hugo's pillows and curled up into a ball.

**A WEEK LATER**

I haven't left the house in a week. Everything just reminded me of my parents. I was running low on food. The only reason it lasted a week was because I barely ate anything. So I walked into town and went to the grocery store. I heard people whispering behind me. I figured it was because this was the first time I was out in a week. Well I was wrong. I quickly got my groceries and walked out. As I walked by a magazine stand a picture on the front page made me stop dead. It was a picture of Hugo saying he killed 13 Gestapo officers. I looked around and saw everyone glaring at me. I quickly bought the paper and ran home. I immediately read the paper in my hands. It said he was going to be sent to Berlin to be made an example of instead of being put against the wall. I couldn't help but smile at what he did. Suddenly the front door was kicked in and German soldiers were standing in front of me.

"Gehen Sie hinaus! Sie haben keinen Grund, hier zu sein. (Get out! You have no reason to be here.)" I yelled at him. Then I was hit with the butt of the gun. I fell to the floor, clutching my cheek. Next I was repeatedly kicked.

"Ihr Ehemann ist eine Schande zu Deutschland und zu Hitler. Sie sind die selben gerecht. (Your husband is a disgrace to Germany and Hitler. You are just the same.)" One yelled loudly as he kicked me in the stomach. Then I blacked out. When I came too, my house was destroyed; everything was on the floor and knocked over. I began to pick up everything, ignoring the pain in my body. There was a knock on my front door and I hesitantly opened it.

"Mein Gott! Was Ihnen geschah? (My god! What happened to you?)" My neighbor, Angie asked.

"Deutsche Soldaten griffen mich an. (German soldiers attacked me.)"

"Für, welchen Hugo ? (For what Hugo did?)" She asked.

"Ja (Yes)" She disappeared into the kitchen and came back out with a wet rag.

"Sitzen Sie hin. (Sit down)." She said, pointing to the couch. I silently did as she said and she cleaned my face up. "Sie können nicht dies tun. (They can't do this)." She said, shaking her head.

"Ja können sie. (Yes they can)." I muttered sadly.

"Kein können sie nicht dies tun! (No they can't do this)!" She argued.

"Ich bin sie tötete mich nicht gerade glücklich(I'm just lucky they didn't kill me)." I said, wincing when she touched my cheek.

"Traurig und yeah sind Sie sie töteten Sie nicht glucklich(Sorry and yeah you are lucky they didn't kill you)." She said. After cleaning my face up we cleaned the house. Then she left and I went straight to bed.

**6 Months Later**

After 6 months of being beat by Nazis I finally packed some things and ran away. I had a few of Hugo's shirts, a few of my clothes, most of the pictures in the house, and a few of my parent's things. I left a lot of things behind but gave Angie free reign on whatever she wanted. I decided to stay off the roads, so I moved through the woods. I had nowhere to go and no idea even what direction I was going in. I only packed a little food and I pray that is enough.

"Wer dort ist? (Who's there?)" A German voice yelled out from somewhere on my left. I froze and prayed they thought it was an animal. They did and I moved silently as best I could through the woods. When it got dark I slowed my pace but kept going. I was afraid the Nazis would find me if slept. I stopped only to eat and rest once a day. My goal was to get as far away from these Nazi fucks as I could.

* * *

Tel me if this is good enough to continue. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait guys. I'm still not completely satisfied with this story so i tried to fix it up a bit. Hope you all enjoy =)**

Disclaimer- I don't own the Baserds but i do own Anna Stiglitz

* * *

**A Week After That**

"Wohles wat haben wir hier? (Well what do we have here?)" I felt someone kick me. I looked up and saw three Nazis standing over me.

"Ist es ein Jude? (Is it a Jew?)" One asked.

"Nein. Sie ist Hugo Stiglitzs Frau. (No. She is Hugo Stiglitz's wife.)" They guy that kicked me said.

"Das ist sogar schlecter als ein Jude. (That's even worse than a Jew.)" One spit on me.

"Du Arschloch. (Fuck you.)" I snapped, spitting at their feet.

"Jetzt ist das nicht sehr nett. (Now that's not very nice.)" I was kicked again in the stomach. "Wir sollen ihr einige Manieren beibringen(We should teach her some manners.)" One suggested. I was pulled to her feet harshly by the Nazi fucks.

"Wer mochte zuerst gehen? (Who wants to go first?)" The 'Leader' asked. Then he smirked. "Ich werde. (I will.)" They reached for her belt and I started to kick out. Suddenly three gun shots were heard and the Nazis fell to the ground, dead. My eyes franticly searched the woods to see where the gunshots came from.

"Are yew o'kay?" A deep accented voice asked in English. I just looked up at the man as more people followed him out of the woods.

'This is it. I'm going to die.' I told myself. I fell to her knees, looking down at the ground helplessly, just waiting for the pain to come.

"Sind Sie okay? (Are you okay?)" I was asked again, only this time in German. My head remained down.

"Please if you are going to kill me, do it already." I answered back in English softly, still not daring to look up.

"Do we 'ave a reason to kill ya?" The accented voice of the guy asked.

"Do not toy mit me." I snapped, my eyes snapping up to meet the men's eyes.

"Are you a Kraut?" another accented guy asked. This one was different from the first one but defiantly from America. He tightened his grip on the his baseball bat and got ready to swing if it was necessary.

"I am German." Guns cocked around me and I began to shake. My nerves were shot and I was close to just giving up.

"Why were those Nazis attacking you?" A deep voice asked.

"Mein Husband."

"Who's your hubby?" The southern accented guy asked.

"Hugo Stiglitz." I said proudly, looking the southern man straight in the eye.

"Anna? (Anna?)" A voice I immediately recognized asked. I snapped my head up and locked eyes with the man I thought I would never see again.

"Hugo? (Hugo?)" He ran over and fell to his knees in front of me.

"Erhalten Sie Ihr Gewehren weg von ihr! (Get your guns off her.)" He snapped angrily at the men behind him. I heard someone translate what he said into English. "Was tun Sie heraus hier?(What are you doing out here?)" He asked.

"Ich musste weg von jenen Nazibastard erhalten. Hugo taten sie schreckliche Sachen, Ich bin sie zwang mich so traurig.(I had to get away from those Nazi bastards. Hugo they did horrible things. I'm so sorry they forced me.)" I cried. I fell into his chest as I cried.

"Shh alles wird okay sein. Wir sind zusammen wieder und ich schutze Sie mit meinem Leben. (Shhh everything is going to be okay. We are together again and I will protect you with my life.)" He whispered into my ear.

"Hugo grab her. We need to git outta 'ere." The southern man ordered. I felt Hugo nod and then he picked me up carefully. I squirmed a little but calmed down when I smelt the familiar scents coming off of Hugo. He always smelled like cigarettes and now it was mixed with the smell of the woods. When I remembered what happened in those six months, I struggled to get out of his arms. I didn't deserve to be carried.

"Anna Ruhe unten. Es ist nur ich. (Anna calm down. It's only me.)" Hugo muttered, stopping a few minutes later at a campsite. He set me down gently on a log by a fire pit. He went to walk away but I immediately grabbed a hold of his shirt and my eyes grew wide with tears. "Ich bin gerechtes Gehen, Ihnen eine Decke zu erhalten. Ich bin rechte Rückseite. (I'm just going to get you a blanket. I will be right back.)" He promised. He unclenched my fist from his shirt and quickly walked away towards a tent.

"So yew're Mrs. Stiglitz. Hugo mentioned you a few times. My name is Aldo Raine and these here are the Basterds. Sgt. Donny Donowitz, Cpl. Wilhelm Wicki, Pfc. Smithson Utivich, Pfc. Omar Ulmer, Pfc, Hirschberg, Pfc. Andy Kagen, Pfc. Michael Zimmerman, and Pfc. Simon Sakowitz." Aldo introduced everyone. I just nodded and kept looking over my shoulder, waiting for Hugo to come back.

"Er ist rechte Rückseite. (He'll be right back.)" Wilhelm said in German.

"Danke. (Thank you)" Hugo walked back over with a blanket, a jacket, and a first aid kit. First he put the blanket around me and then he put the jacket around my shoulders.

"Sind Sie verletzten? (Are you hurt?)" He asked, kneeling next to me.

"meinen Magen werden gequetscht wirklich. (My stomach is really bruised.)" I said quietly.

"können ich sehen? (Can I see?)" He asked. I lifted my shirt slightly and then realized everyone was looking at me. "Läßt in mein Zelt einsteigen. (Lets go into my tent.)" He said, picking me up again. He lied me down on his cot and lifted my shirt. "Was geschah Ihnen? (What happened to you?)" He whispered painfully.

"Jene Nazibumsen schlugen das Bumsen aus mir heraus, jedesmal wenn sie mich sahen. (Those Nazi fucks beat the fuck out of me every time they saw me.)" I said, watching his face. His eyes flashed and he looked extremely pissed. "ich so trauriger Hugo bin. Ich wollte nie unfaithful sein, aber sie zwangen mich. Ich versuchte, sie zu stoppen, aber sie hielten, es zu tun. (I'm so sorry Hugo. I never wanted to be unfaithful but they forced me. I tried to stop them but they kept doing it.)" I cried. I hesitantly brought my hand up to his cheek and rubbed it gently, feeling the slight stubble on my palm. "Ich kann nicht glauben, daß Sie hier sind. (I can't believe you're here.)" I whispered.

"Keine Dose I. (Neither can I.)" He leaned down an kissed me gently.

"(I Love you.)"

"(I Love you too)" He ran his hand up my back and froze. "Sie peitschten Sie? (They whipped you?)" He asked, his voice cracking. I quickly looked everywhere but at him as my eyes teared up. "Ich werde jeden letzten Nazibumser heraus töten dort. (I'm going to kill every last Nazi fucker out there.)" He promised.

"Ist das, was dieses Basterds? (Is that what these Basterds do?) I asked and he nodded. "Ich möchte helfen. (I want to help.)" Hugo's face broke into a huge smile.

"Wir erhalten sie zusammen. (We'll get them together.)" He said, kissing me again. There were yells and Hugo immediately stood up. He grabbed a gun and handed me a huge gun. "Ziel und Eintragfaden. (Aim and shoot.)" We walked out of the tent and towards the grouped up Basterds.

"Why the fuck she have a gun?" Donny hissed.

"She wants revenge." Hugo said proudly. I smiled briefly and stepped closer to Hugo.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aint no ones fault if she gits shot." Also warned. Hugo and I nodded. Then we silently crept through the woods and got to a trench like area. As the Nazis got close was all aimed and got ready to shoot. I immediately saw Sgt Werner in the front of the group. My whole body froze and Hugo saw. I looked over at Aldo and waited for his signal to start shooting. He took a minute and nodded his head. I took aim at a Nazi in the way back. The bullet when right through the Nazi's head. The whole thing took about 7 minutes and I took 4 Nazis out. We took 3 prisoners and made them get on their knees with their hands behind their head.

Hugo kissed me and whispered in my ear. "Wunderbar.(Wonderful)" Aldo handed me a knife and I looked up at him in confusion.

"Scalps." He said. I looked around and saw the Basterds scalping the Nazis. My stomach turned, threatening to spill the stomach acid in my empty stomach.

"I can't." I muttered, handing the knife back to him. He nodded and nodded his head towards the Nazis still on the ground.

"Go babysit them their Krauts." Werner smirked when he saw it was me.

"Mrs. Hugo Stiglitz, erhielt nicht genug das erste mal? (Mrs. Hugo Stiglitz, didn't get enough the first time)" he teased. I paled and his smirk grew. The blood inside my body boiled and I brought the gun up and crashed it into the side of his head. He just continued to laugh. I went to bring my gun up again but Aldo's command stopped me.

"Bring that Kraut Sergeant over here." He yelled. I walked behind Werner and kicked him forward.

"Noch Feisty. (Still Feisty.)" He commented with a laugh.

"Hey stop talking and get your ass over here." Aldo yelled again. Werner walked over to Aldo and saluted him. "You know what sit down means Werner?"

"Yes." he replied.

"Good. Sit down. How's your Anglish? Need be we got a couple fellers who can translate. Wicki 'ere's an Austrian Jew got the fuck out of Munich. While the getting was good. Became an American, got drafted, and came back to give yall what ya deserved. Another one you may recognize. Sgt. Hugo Stiglitz. Heard of him cuz it seems you know his wife." Aldo said.

"Everyone in the German army's heard of Hugo Stiglitz." Werner said with disgust. Everyone laughed except the Nazis. When they stopped laughing Werner spoke again. "Everyone's also heard of Anna Stiglitz. Best fight for a fuck any of the men had." He smirked. No one said anything. We all looked up at Hugo. The look on his face was so angry it scared me. There was the sound of someone punching someone else. We all turned to look back at Werner and saw Aldo was the one who punched him.

"Now I ain't gonna sit back and listen to some Nazi talk about a woman like that. Hugo you can deal with him." Aldo said. He sat back and we watched as Hugo made his way towards Werner. The Basterds all clapped and we waited to see what would happen.

"So you like to beat up on women?" Hugo punched him across the face. "You like to rap other men's wives you sick fuck?" Another punch in the face. "Lets see if you like this just as much. Anna come here." Hugo said, punching him one more time. Hirschberg too my place guarding the other Nazis. I walked over and Hugo smiled at me. "Shoot him" He ordered. I brought my gun up and aimed for his head. Then before I pulled the trigger, I aimed lower and then shot him in the balls.

"Ohhh's" were met with a scream of pain. Hugo kneeled on Werner's shoulders.

"Get my knife." I grabbed it out from under his jacket and handed it to him. He smiled and started to scalp him alive. Werner screamed and the Basterds laughed. Hugo stood up and I shot Werner repeatedly in the head. There were applauds all around us.

"I'd say that was as entertaining as Donny with his bat." Aldo said.

"I do have to admit that was good." Donny said. Hugo pulled me into a kiss.

"Well ain't that romantic." Aldo laughed.

"I guess we got some new ways to kill them Nazis." Donny said.

"Hirschberg bring another one of 'em Krauts over here." Hirschberg kicked one of the Nazis in the back, sending him forward. "Anglish?" He asked the Nazi.

"Nein. (No)" Wicki stepped forward to translate. The Nazi immediately gave the position of the other Nazis away. We all laughed and watched as he got branded in the forehead. I watched in amusement as the Nazi squirmed.

"Can I do the next one?" I asked, still looking down at the squirming Nazi. Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"You truly are a Stiglitz ain't you." Utivich said.

"It's okay if I cannot." I added hastily. Now everyone laughed.

"Of course yew can dew the next one." Aldo laughed. My face broke out into a smile. I smirked over at the German Nazi still on his knees.

"Can I practice with him?" I asked innocently. They all cheered and I took that as a yes. I held my hand out to Hugo and he immediately handed me his knife. My smirk grew even more when I had the knife in my hands. Hugo's smirk grew to match my own. Everyone watched as Hugo and I walked closer to the Nazi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the wait before. I hope two in one day helped you forgive me =). again i do not own any of the Basterds or anything relating to the movie. i do however own Anna.**

* * *

Hugo stood behind the Nazi and grabbed his hair, tilting his head back. I ran the knife over his face, applying just enough pressure to cut him a little.

"Sind Sie ängstlich? (Are you afraid)?" I asked. He nodded his head quickly. "gutes! Sie sollten guter. (Good! You should be)." Hugo held him in a chokehold and I immediately went for his forehead as he screamed. The swastika matched the one his fellow Nazi wore on his forehead. Then I cut his throat silently in one movement. It didn't take long for him to bleed out. I looked at Hugo and saw the smirk never leave his lips. He nodded and I slowly bent town next to the Nazi.

"Grab his hair, Gut. Now take the knife and cut from the front to the back." He instructed me. I did as he said and scalped my first Nazi. I walked up to Aldo and handed him the scalp.

"Well then. Welcome to the Basterds Mrs. Stiglitz." I smiled and turned back to Hugo. I wrapped my arms around Hugo's waist and buried my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

"Job ich liebe dich. (Good job)," He muttered. "Sein und ich bin auf Sie Anschlag. (I love you and I am proud of you)." He kissed my head again.

"Lets git you sumthin to eat." Aldo said, walking back to our camp. Hugo untangled his arms and grabbed my hand. We followed closely behind the others. "So we got some new rules," Everyone groaned. "First being no one touch Mrs. Stiglitz. Ya all got enough common sense for that one. If Hugo don't kill yew, she will. Which by the way, sorry Hugo, but that was really sexy." He said, tilting his head towards me. I smiled and nodded back.

"Danke. (Thank you)"

"Second rule, When ya all gotta piss, do not do it at camp anymore. We got a lady present," Everyone laughed again. "Last rule, no one ain't gonna eat till Mrs. Stiglitz does. I know ya all will eat up all the food before she gets any." Now they groaned. Wicki passed me a cup of soup and I greedily ate it. No one laughed, they politely looked away. Except for Donny who seemed to be staring at me. Hugo looked up and glared at Donny.

"What are you looking at Donowitz?" he asked harshly. Everyone stopped talking and looked between the two of them. I put my cup into my lap and also looked between the two of them. I rested my hand on Hugo's thigh. 'This can't be good.' I thought to myself. I didn't know Donny but I knew Hugo's temperament. Donny just smirked and that made Hugo stand up. I jumped up as well and stood in front of Hugo to stop him from going after Donny.

"Donny quite it." Aldo said, placing a hand on Donny's shoulder.

"It ain't my fault she's the first woman any of us has seen for awhile." he said. My body tensed and my eyes grew wide. Hugo's jaw clenched and he pulled me protectively closer to him.

"Fuck you." He snapped. I pushed on Hugo's chest.

"Es stolz. Er ist nicht wert es. (Stop it. He's not worth it)" I tried to reason with him.

"Stop talking Kraut!" Donny yelled.

"Donny they're German. Just let it go." Wicki said.

"What did they say?" Donny yelled again.

"It's personal." I snapped back.

"I don't trust you at all. For all we know you could be shacked up with some Nazi and this is all some sick plan to kill us." He snapped. My eyes teared up and I shook my head. Then I ran into Hugo's chest. I could hear everyone jump up and the rustling of clothing.

"Gehen überprüfung auf Ihre Frau. (Go check on your wife)" I heard Wicki tell Hugo. Few seconds later Hugo had his arms wrapped around me.

"Shh. Er weiß nicht, über daß was er spricht. (Shh. He doesn't know what he is talking about)" He whispered as I cried into his chest.

"Was geschehen wird? (What's going to happen?" I asked, mumbling into his chest.

"wir, jedes Nazibumsen heraus töten werden. (We're going to kill every Nazi fuck out there)" he said determinedly. I nodded and he laid me down on the cot in the tent. "Versuchen und erhalten etwas Rest. (Try and get some rest)" He said, kissing my forehead. He went to leave but I grabbed the collar of his blue shirt.

"Lassen mich nicht. (Don't leave me)" I whispered, my eyes wide in fear. He kissed me gently and rested his forehead against my forehead.

"Ich muß gehen Patrouille. (I have to go patrol)" he whispered.

"Kann Sie Aldo um die Nacht weg bitten? Oder lassen Sie mich mit Ihnen kommen. Bitte lassen Sie mir nicht allein. (Can you ask Aldo for the night off? Or let me come with you. Please don't leave me alone)" I begged. He unclenched my hand from his shirt.

"Mich sieht. (I'll see)" He said. He left and I walked to the tent flap. I opened it and watched as Hugo and Aldo talked. Aldo sadly shook his hand and patted Hugo's shoulder. Hugo nodded his head and turned back to me. He frowned and quickly walked back to my side. "Ich Angst habe, daß ich mich heute abend patrouillieren. (I'm afraid I have to patrol tonight)" He said regrettably. I nodded in understanding.

"muß verbinde, das Sie. (I'll join you)" I said, walking back into the tent. "OH- Hugo herkommen. (Oh Hugo come here)" I said, opening up the book bag I carried around. He walked next to me and I pulled out a few of his clothes. "Hier bin ich nicht sicher wieviele Kleidung Sie haben, aber ich diese mit mir gehabt habe. (Here I'm not sure how many clothes you have but I've had these with me)" I said, handing them to him. He smiled and kissed me gently.

"Warum Sie tragend um meine Kleidung waren? Sie konnten von verwendet diesem Raum für Nahrung, die. (Why were you carrying around my clothes? You could of used that space for food)" He said, concerned. I looked up at him with a sad smile.

"Ich näeher an Ihnen sein wollte. Sie riechen noch wie Sie und ich vermißte Sie. Ich pflege, auf Ihrer Seite des Betts zu schlafen, weil die Kissen noch wie Sie ich liebe dich (I wanted to be closer to you. They still smell like you and I missed you. I use to sleep on your side of the bed because the pillows still smelt like you)" I confessed. He pulled me close to him and kissed me deeply.

"Ich liebe dich. (I love you)" He said, kissing my nose.

"Ich liebe dich auch. (I love you too)" We pulled apart and walked out of the tent. He handed me a gun and we walked around in the woods.

"Aufenthalt hier. (Stay here)" He ordered. I nodded and listened as he walked away into the woods. Then twig branches snapped in the opposite direction Hugo went. They were heading towards the camp. I quickly snuck up on a large group of Nazis. My breathing stopped and I took cover behind a large tree.


	6. Chapter 6

"Schließlich haben wir das Basterds. (Finally we have the Basterds)" One said in German roughly. They cocked their guns and I did the same. The sound from my gun blended in with the sounds from their guns. I took aim for the closest Nazi's head. When I pulled the trigger, the bullet tore through the Nazi's head and I could imagine the bullet hole in the middle of his head. I continued to shoot the Nazis until a sharp pain tore through both my shoulder and leg. By now the Basterds were up so I felt safe with dropping my gun to the ground. So I did and soon it was silent.

"What the fuck?" Aldo yelled. His voice was followed by the sound of a ten can opening and him sniffing.

"Anna?" Hugo called out.

"Ja? (Yes?)" I replied, gritting my teeth.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I muttered, standing up. I yelped when I put pressure on my leg. Suddenly Hugo was next to me in a second.

"You're not fine." He said, gently picking me and walking the short distance to the campsite.

"Utivich get the kit together." Aldo ordered. Utivich disappeared and Hugo brought me into his, our, tent. He lied me down on the cot and kissed my forehead. I bit my lip as Hugo removed my shirt and pants so Utivich could clean my wounds. He luckily covered my body with a think blanket but left my shoulder and leg uncovered. I grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Bumsen, Schuß Hurts wie ein Weibchen zu erhalten, das. (Fuck getting shot hurts like a bitch)" I muttered in pain.

"ich Baby kenne. (I know baby)" He whispered. Utivich ran in and Hugo moved so Utivich could get the bullets out. He grabbed a pair of tweezers and looked down at my apologetically. He dug the bullet out of my shoulder and I let out a scream that even turned my blood cold. Hugo and Utivich both winced. The tent flap opened and

Aldo walked in.

"Is she-" He started but I cut him off with a scream as Utivich dug deeper into my shoulder. Hugo reached over and put a rolled up piece of cloth in my mouth.

"That answer your question?" Hugo muttered to Aldo.

"Okay Anna that's one out. Only one more to get out." Utivich said to me softly. I nodded and braced myself for the pain. I wasn't disappointed but this time the cloth muffled my screams.

**OUT BY THE FIRE**

The Basterds sat around the fire. They just finished scalping the group of newly dead Nazis. They all listened to Anna scream and each one of her screams sent a series of cold shivers down their spines.

"Think she's gonna be okay?" Hirschberg asked looking back at Hugo's tent.

"I'm sure she will be fine." Wicki said, looking back at the tent as well. Another scream was heard and they all winced.

"I knew it was a bad idear to keep her with us. Look at what happened, she got herself shot." Donny commented.

"She killed all but one Nazis." Wicki defended Anna.

"Well that one Nazi could of killed us all. How would you have felt then? Would you still trust the girl then?" Donny argued.

"We might not have seen them without her." Hirschberg commented. Donny glared at all the Basterds sitting around the fire. Utivich walked out with Anna's blood on his hands, neck, shirt, and pants. Everyone turned to look at him.

"She should be fine. She was shot in the shoulder and leg. Both the bullets were pretty deep in there but she needs to rest and she should be good as new as long as her wounds get cleaned regularly." He said, sitting down by the others and washing Anna's blood off his hands and neck.

**BACK INSIDE THE TENT**

Hugo watched as Anna's eyes slowly closed after Utivich left.

"What dew ya wanna dew?" Aldo asked Hugo.

"I honestly have no idea." Hugo replied, kissing Anna's forehead.

**ANNA'S POV**

I opened my eyes and bit my lip as pain crashed over my whole body. My eyes filled with tears as the pain grew to a higher level. Immediately Hug was at my side.

"Wie Sie glauben? (How do you feel?)" He asked.

"Wie ich Schuß erhielt. (Like I got shot.)" I muttered. He smiled slightly and kissed my forehead

"Der, weil Sie Schuß erhielten, Baby sein würde. (That would be because you did get shot, Baby.)" he said. I nodded and made him bend closer so I could kiss him.

"Wenn wir verlassend sind? (When are we leaving?)" I asked.

"An einigen Tagen. Sie müssen noch kein. (In a few days. You still need to rest.)" He answered.

"Stillstehen wir müssen bewegen. Was, wenn mehr Nazin wissen, wo wir sind? Ich bin feiner. (No we need to move. What if more Nazis know where we are? I'm fine)" I said, getting off the cot. When I applied pressure on my leg I winced.

"Anna, den Sie kein stillstehen.(Anna you need to rest.)" Hug insisted.

"Jetzt wir muß bewegen.(No we need to move.)" I argued, walking to the tent flap. I saw everyone sitting around the fire.

"Anna erhalten im keinem Zelt. (Anna get in the tent now.)" Hugo yelled, following me out.

"Nein, (No)" I said, turning my head to look back at him. "We're leaving as soon as everyone gets there stuff ready. We need to leave in case more Nazis know where we are." I said to the Basterds. Everyone turned to look from me to Aldo, who was staring at me. I stared right back, daring him to argue with me.

"She's right. Men get your shit together." Aldo said, standing up. The Basterds followed Aldo's orders, or was it Anna's orders? Anna turned back to Hugo's tent and allowed him to help her back inside.

"Sie nicht für langes sogar gehen können. (You cannot even walk for long.)" Hugo scolded her.

"Ich Dose mit Ihrer Hilfe. Wir müssen Hugo, zu verschieben halten. Wenn sie uns wieder finden, bin ich nicht das einzige geschossen. (I can with your help. We need to keep moving Hugo. If they find us again, I won't be the only one shot.)" I said to him, begging him to see my point.

"Durch Krankheit und Gesundheit. (Through sickness and health.)" He muttered.

"Durch Krankheit und Gesundheit. (Through sickness and health.)" I agreed with a smile on my face. He smiled back and kissed me. He silently got both of our bags packed. He and Wicki took the tent down and we all moved out. Heading deeper into the forest.


End file.
